


Ice-Bound

by Ellaclaytonx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream - Freeform, Cold, Demon Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dreams and Nightmares, England (Country), Fear, Hurt GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Internal Conflict, M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellaclaytonx/pseuds/Ellaclaytonx
Summary: George has reoccurring dreams about his closet friend, making him question everything. It couldn’t get any worse, could it?How will George react when his whole world crumbles right in front of him.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Ice-Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope u enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George’s dreams are getting worse

Ice-Breaker 

_"George"_ The familiar voice, so inviting, hummed into George's ear from behind. He had fallen for that voice a million times over, stumbling foolishly, into its captivating grip. George knew better, not to be fooled.

‘it’s just the dream again’

George reassured himself. Still, his hands trembled like the flicker of a burning candle as scolding heat rapidly surged throughout him. This feeling wasn't unfamiliar, but so effortlessly took control of George's Mind and body. He had grown accustomed to it, almost submissive. Dreams cold presence lingered behind him for a few tense seconds, and then moved to George’s front.

 _"What is it your so afraid of, George"_

The faint figure of Dream stepped back into the nothingness, looking George directly in his eye. 

'You' he instantly thought, but that wasn't correct, and he knew it. Dream wasn't the one he was frightened of, or the dreams he kept having. George was utterly terrified of himself, his feelings, the judgement. Rejection. 

It was easier to just forget, to ignore, but every night George's state deteriorated. The dreams ate away at him, but not yet was it unbearable. The sole thing he hated so very much, yet clung onto for dear life. He would let it eat at him until it couldn't possibly eat any longer, until he was just a shadow of his past self. For now, George would suffer. 

"You're not real"

George cowered, falling to Dream’s feet, covering his ears.

"Denial doesn't look pretty on you, George"

Dreams voice violently circled him. 

"I like you better on your knees"  
the voice continued.George couldn't see Dream's face but he could hear the emerging smile, like he enjoyed tormenting him from inside his head. "I think you do too," Dream's provocative tone lingered, leaving a sour afterthought in George's stomach.

He knew that day by day he was breaking down, getting weaker.

It wasn't Dream, he was talking to. George was talking to his own demons. He was fighting against himself, in his own sleep. His usual safe space from Dream. It wasn't his safe space anymore.

He didn't have a safe space anymore.

"Leave me alone"

George pleaded. Surrounded by the darkness of his brain, his knees started to ache, and not for the reason that he so desperately wanted them to be. 

"Don't act like you don't enjoy this," The illusion of Dream looked down at him mockingly. His head fell to the floor. Dream's hand delicately carved the side of George's face, before stopping at his jawline.George felt Dream's index finger brush his chapped bottom lip while his thumb rested under his chin, manually, Dream raised George's head, his finger still pulling slightly on his lip. He looked Dream in the eye. "Why does this feel so real?" George said, weary eyed. He was tired now, mentally and physically. The dreams don't usually last this long. Dream didn't reply, he just stared into Georges bloodshot, teary eyes. "Can i please wake up now?" George pleaded one last time.

"You can't run from this George"

he looked sympathetic and caring. The contrast in tone made George's blood burn. By the end of the sentence Dream's voice started to fade. George took a deep sigh of relief, it was ending. He didn't try to hold onto it like he had done in the past, he just sat and waited for the all familiar falling sensation to hit him, like usual. Which within minutes did, he fell. The dream was over.

-

George was jolted awake, back to the real world. He wiped away the built up sweat that had accumulated on his forehead and embedded into his hair, before smearing it onto his damp bed sheets. George slowly sat up in immense discomfort because of the T-shirt that clung to his skin, he peeled it off, flinging it across the darkness that surrounded his messy bed. The icy air of the night attacked Georges, now bare, skin. He lied back down wrapping his body in his sheets, shielding from the cold, while he turned to the side. 5am read the clock on his nightstand. The sun would be coming up soon, he reassured himself. Sleeping now would be a miracle. 'My phone?' he thought.

'No, I can't...I can't bare to see Dream's messages, not after that' he concluded quickly.

Thoughts passed through his mind, all concerning the dream. Questions, Why does this keep happening?

 _'What was he so afraid of?'_ He pushed them away 'i'm just stressed' he blamed 'I'm overworked' 

_"Denial doesn't look pretty on you, George"_

He remembered 'Dreams' words. It was getting worse, George couldn't possibly ignore this anymore. Minutes and seconds felt like a blur, George's mind raced for hours on end until the sun rose in the sky and the birds chirped ever so happily, like they hadn't a fear in the world, ripped George from the pit of his brain. He looked to the window taking in every sound, it was cold, yet he somehow felt comfort in the refreshing temperature. It was a pleasant change from the heat that had congregated the night before. The ice bound sun stared at George through the window, shedding a light on his pale, sun-starved skin. A light blue ambiance settled across the sky, it was peaceful. 

George peered at the mess that surrounded him, the clumped bedsheets around his waist, fallen pillows, the t-shirt flung onto his desk and the half drank bottles of water on his floor. 'I better clean that later' he mentally made a note. 'But not before I shower' wiping his hand down his chest, he felt the dried sweat from during the night, sending slight shivers down his spine. He got out of his bed and retrieved the T-shirt from his desk. 

George had just reached the bathroom when the sound of his ringtone echoed from under his pillow, it continued, and continued, like his phone was begging for attention. He turned from the bathroom door, walked barefoot back down the cold hallway into his room and reached for his phone. "Dream" filled his screen, without hesitation George pressed decline, and continued on with his routine. He had walked halfway across his room when the ringtone struck again. George repeated the process, but this time, Dream left a message after his call was declined. 

He put his phone on speaker to listen to Dreams voice. Dreams real voice, not the one from inside George's tormented head. 

"Hey, uh George"

Excitement settled in his stomach as Dream's voice filled his ears, satisfying the itch in George's brain.

"I don't know why, your declining my calls?" His stomach dropped slightly at the confused tone of Dreams voice 

"-But ring me back dude, when you’re free. It’s been a while" 

the voicemail ended.

'It's been two days Dream' 


	2. Spider Catcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George struggles to deal with his emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter of this did quite better than I expected, so I tried really hard to get this out.  
> I really hope you enjoy, I have really cool plans for this story :)))

The shower turned on at the press of a button, violently spitting out cold water that danced down George’s pale skin.  
He shivered slightly, adjusting to the harsh temperature. While the shower head, as if in pain; groaned, drowning out the thoughts that invaded George’s mind.  
“I should probably invest in a new shower”  
As the shower heated up, so did George’s mind. He settled into the now warm water. Freely letting it roam his face, engulfing him in a warm bubble of steam. As Geroge felt each drop of water bounce off his soft skin, every thought trapped in his Harrow mind slowly dripped away down the drain as his head was filled with new thoughts, untouched thoughts he was unable to tackle.  
Why now  
Why dream-

No, I’m just tired. I’m stressed- Bored, even.

‘Soap’ he thought to himself while looking around the shower.  
‘Soap?” Peering around, George couldn’t see the bar of soap usually placed in a dish besides the shower head. He looked down to notice leftover shampoo, contemplating for a few seconds,  
‘It’ll have to do’ George concluded before cleaning his sweat-stained body with cheap, coconut scented shampoo.  
‘Mental note- I need shampoo”  
He paused letting the water run through his hair before lathering it with remains of the shampoo.  
‘...and soap”

40 minutes passed before George left the shower. For the first time in days, he felt relaxed. A twisted kind, but relaxed nonetheless. He turned to the mirror, wiping down the condensation and coming face to face with himself.  
“You need a break” he said out loud, meanwhile lifting a finger carving out the bags that had formed under his eyes.

A cycle of mediocrity filled the day, eating would take him to cleaning and cleaning would take him to the tv and before he knew it the cycle began again. It was as if he was viewing his life in autopilot mode, he knew what was happening and he knew it should spark joy, it should fill him with even the faintest emotion, yet he felt nothing; it was as if his life had lost all purpose.

The room, which had grown dark as the day progressed, glowed faintly as his phone began to gently buzz, yet pierced through George’s ears as if it shook the whole world from his couch. Drawing his gaze away from the dull tv screen, only to see it was Dream, and for once he didn’t feel his usual joy knowing he could hear Dreams' voice again, he didn’t feel a nervous thought creep into his mind, in this moment he felt nothing. He thoughtlessly lifted the phone to his ear, feeling the cold glass press against his skin which was accustomed to the room’s temperature.

“George?”  
Dreams' voice felt euphoric, like music to George’s ears in a painfully silent world. He tried to speak, but no words came to the surface. Instead he sat, and waited.  
“George.” He spoke again, but this time stern undertones laced his voice that made George’s stomach turn and all feelings of excitement crumble down before him. “Are you there?” Dream continued, almost angrily. George hated it, it was that hatred that pushed George enough to reply, he couldn’t stand Dream angry with him.  
“I’m here”  
George uttered.  
“You don’t sound yourself, what’s wrong?”

I’m scared, Dream

I’m questioning everything

I’ve been dreaming about you

“I’m just tired”  
his empty words hung in the air. Dream saw right through him and he knew it, he didn’t need to reply.  
“Are you sure” his words were caring and sympathetic, but his voice was concerned and ridden with annoyance. Or maybe it was all inside George’s head.  
“Yeah I’m alright, my sleep schedule has been not so good”  
Push, George pleaded inside his head.  
Please push me.  
Make me tell you.  
Please.

George paced up and down his living room, back and forth, with his phone pinned to his ear.

“...right,” Dream said, dropping it.

He stopped at the wall, slowly falling down until he was sitting with his phone on his knees. He put his phone on speaker and decided to change the subject.

“You sound confused, are you okay?”  
“No, I-“ he stuttered like he wanted to say something but decided not to “it’s nothing.”  
George wanted him to carry on, but didn’t have the energy to drag it out of him. “Okay” he accepted it, twisting his fingers in knots with his eyes squeezed shut. The silence was so loud in between each sentence, growing longer and more painful each time.  
“Look, do you- Do you want to come online?”  
The dark in George suddenly saw a small light.  
“When”  
“Whenever, now? Later? You sound like you need a good time”  
He wasn’t wrong, but Dream was at the epicentre of his issues. He couldn’t handle talking to him, but couldn’t handle not talking to him either.  
“Now. Please” George decided.

“Of Course, your highness” Geroge couldn’t help but laugh, and it didn’t go unnoticed. “that’s the George I like to hear”  
For a moment George’s mind was at rest, it was just him and Dream, nothing else mattered.  
“I’ll go start up my Pc now” he smiled into the phone.  
“Ok we are in VC 3 when your ready”  
George smiled, hanging up the phone thinking about his friends, about how excited he was to speak to them, and about how much he was going to regret it tonight when the dream hits.

He excitedly carried himself from the living room wall into his cold bedroom “fuck” George spoke out loud at the realisation his window had been left wide open on an autumn night. ‘Spiders’ he thought, shutting his window.  
‘there’s going to be spiders everywhere’ He shivered looking around his room just to make sure he was safe to sit down without a crawly friend invading his personal space.

His gaming chair let out a squeak as he sat down, laying back, it emitted more sounds of pain. “Wh- why is everything in my house breaking?”  
He sighed turning on his monitor,  
“another thing to add to my list of things to buy”  
George’s system unit whirred as the monitor started up.  
‘Don’t you break on me too’  
With ease everything turned on, lighting up his face, George logged in.  
‘Thank god for that, a new pc would break my bank account’

Georgenotfound has joined the game

George spawned in the community house, or at least what was left of the community house. He looked around, taking it in. It was still surreal. It may have been roleplay but he had a lot of memories building that house, some of his favourite memories. Just blown up. Like they were nothing, for views, even.  
He couldn’t help but be slightly annoyed deep down. ‘It’s just a game’

Entering into Vc3 the end of a conversation could be heard.  
“Not yet sapnap, soon” Dream said, sounding like he was upset, or confused. George immediately knew he was interrupting a conversation he wasn’t meant to hear, he thought about speaking, but at the same time, wanted to hear what they were saying. He decided on the latter.  
“Dude- you can’t just-“

“Hey, George”  
Dream cut in front of Sapnap, clearly hinting George's presence, and to stop whatever he was talking about.  
George stayed silent for a few seconds thinking of what to do, nobody spoke, he quickly pretended to put on his headphones. “Sorry are you guys good, I just had to shut my window” pretending like he hadn’t heard their conversation, ‘I can’t deal with the hassle.’  
Mutters of relief circled George’s headset.  
“Nothing, I was just telling Dream a video idea I had”  
That’s a lie  
Why would he lie  
“Oh, what was the idea” Geroge was adamant on catching them out in the lie, but desperately didn’t want to know the answer.  
“It’s boring, Dream said not to do it yet.”  
Maybe he isn’t lying.  
I’m overthinking again-  
George laughed “Of Course he did”  
He paused briefly before Dream spoke  
“where are you, George?”  
Butterflies surged through George’s stomach, he loved the way Dream said his name after questions. “At the remains of the community house” he smiled “where are you?”

“At the remains of L’Manberg” laughter emerged between the three “this whole server is just remains at this point” sapnap said between laughs.  
“Okay” George giggled “meet me at the prime path, at least that’s still here”

“Barely-“ Dream added before Sapnap continued “Yeah, it’s got so many holes in it”  
“And different types of wood” George joined in, enjoying being with his friends again.  
“Yeah, some of it is purple?” Dream laughed.  
The conversation went on for at least ten long minutes, He thoroughly enjoyed every second of it.

“Dream!” George screamed down his headset.  
“Dream!!” He shouted out again.  
“He’s ignoring you” Sapnap laughed, bitterly taking hits with his netherite sword at George, like usual. “He isn’t going to save you this time George”  
Geroge tried to hit Sapnap back but missed every shot. He watched his hearts go down with every jab. “Dream! He’s going to kill me!”  
“Half a heart Sapnap!” He pleaded. “Is daddy Dream not coming for you this time” Sapnap said wickedly.  
Dream just chuckled in the background, watching his children fight like siblings. “You're just going to laugh?! Help me!” George shrieked.  
“You’re so bratty, George” Dream grinned through his words, jumping in front of Sapnap, killing him almost instantly. “Dream! Not fair!” Sapnap shouted, hurting George’s ears. He had learned to tone out Dream and Sapnaps petty arguments, and that’s exactly what he did.  
A few seconds past before Geroge caught something in the corner of his eye.  
“Fuck!” George panicked jumping up from his chair.  
“Potty mouth, George” Dream spoke through the headset.  
“There’s a fuc- there’s a spider” Dream and Sapnap burst into laughter.  
“It’s not funny” George tried to sound angry but couldn’t help laughing along with them.  
“I hate the stupid things”  
He turned around.  
Where’s my spider catcher?  
“I swear if I turn around and it’s gone, I’m moving out” he spoke to his friends in a panic.  
“This is because I left my stupid window open” he openly vomited his thoughts down his mic.  
Dream wheezed at George’s situation, finding his panic extremely amusing. “Just pick it up and throw it out” Geroge rolled his eyes “I would if I could, I can’t touch them dream!”  
“You need me there, I would get it for you” he smiled picking up his spider catcher glass shoved under his desk “I’m sure you would, Dream” he said while cupping the spider clutched sideways on his wall. “When we live together you’ll never have to worry about spiders, how big is it?”  
“Big” Geroge said without hesitation “we get quite big spiders here in autumn/winter”

“Name it Dream, and keep it”  
“Why would I do that?” he slid paper under the glass trapping the spider.  
“So then I can be with you, why else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to give some credit to @SchlattsSideBurns some parts of this I struggled to write and they really helped me so check out some of their work, they are extremely talented :)  
> Chapter 3 is coming very soon, I’m trying to make it the best I can :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream has something to tell George.  
> *spoiler alert* it’s not what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a chapter to this a few weeks ago, but I really wasn’t proud of it so I deleted it. It added literally nothing to the story so if you read it just forget it happened, and here’s this to make up for it. :)

“George”  
Dream's voice moved dangerously through the silence that stifled George's sleeping brain like a venomous snake, ready to strike.  
His mind surrounded him with a black, isolated nothing, filled with unearthly murmurs within the darkness that alerted George of what was happening.  
He was dreaming again.  
“I’m not playing this game Dream,” he paused saying aloud, searching for Dream around him.  
“I know you're there, you may as well come out.” He looked around but his masked friend was nowhere to be seen.  
He wasn’t scared anymore. “I’m not scared of you Dream.” George said, his usual soft voice spoiled with hints of Petty anger, he was tired.  
“Why would you be scared of me, George?” Dream's voice attacked him from all angles.  
“Unless...” George could hear Dream smiling through his mischievous words, it was the same smile he dreamt of seeing in person ever so desperately, the smile he heard through the phone every day. The smile he fell in love with.  
“Unless there’s something to be scared of?” Dreams words laced with seduction sent hot shivers down George’s spine.  
“Come out and talk to me properly Clay.” pushing the butterflies in his stomach away, a slight furrow between his brows appeared; he stared at the silhouette of Dream slowly emerging with an icy coldness. He was annoyed now, fed up of himself and his own thoughts.  
“Don’t talk to me like that,” he pouted his lips while walking up to George with puppy Dog eyes,  
“I hate it when you're annoyed with me.” Dream tilted his head as he spoke, ironically sulking, while looking directly into George's eyes. He stood silently, raising his hand gently to the side of George's face, embracing him.  
“You’ve always had pretty eyes, George”  
He scoffed “Dream would never say that to me,”  
“he’s not cringy like that, unless he’s joking.” George looked up to the man towering over him.  
“That’s how I know you're not real,” he paused, taking in Dream’s features.  
“That’s how I know you're not him.” he squinted angrily in disgust as his words echoed through the space around them.  
“Is that the reason?” Dream spat bitterly, his expression changed from sultry, to a venomous sort of aggression, that felt like it stabbed George painfully in the chest swiftly piercing his heart.  
“Or is it because I could never love you.” his words were harsh and ugly, George tried not to let it get to him but deep down he knew it was the truth.  
Dream stepped closer to him, too close for comfort, so close that his breath graced the top of Georges forehead “You wish,” he paused, glancing at George’s lips “you wish I would tell you how pretty your eyes are, without it being a joke.” he continued, looking back up to his eyes. “Or how much I want to kiss your lips.” Dream said, aggressively dragging his fingers across George's lips, looking hungrily into his soul as he hissed the words George didn’t want to hear.

“But I never will.” George felt his heart pump faster than it ever had before, he was struggling for words.  
“What’s wrong, George?” He was poisonous and struck George with great pain.  
“Cat got your tongue?” Dream scoffed at him, like he was a piece of dirt. Pathetic.  
“I. don’t. love. you.” his mouth curved into an evil smile “I never did.” with every word spoken George felt his heart sink lower and lower.  
“And I never, fucking will.” Dream finally pulled his face away from George’s and stepped back to view the damage he had caused.

“Are you happy now?” George finally spoke, hot tears filling his eyes, ready to spill over. But by the time the sentence was finished, Dream was gone. He was alone. 

George watched the happiness that he desperately clawed for throughout the day, be striped away from him right before his very eyes. The depths of his stomach fell dark and empty once again, and that familiar isolated feeling engulfed him in a warm, almost comforting bubble of self pity.  
“I was happy,” George said out loud, but nobody listened.  
“I finally felt happy,” He pleaded with the silence that surrounded him, like he was begging for something in the depths of the darkness to talk back to him.  
“You made me happy.” George’s eyes filled with warm water, fogging his vision.  
“My stupid mind I ruined it,” he spoke hitting his head in hopeless despair.  
“Just like I always do.”

*  
It wasn’t long before George woke up. Finally, feeling like he hadn’t slept a wink, it was morning. Pillows were thrown carelessly off the bed and plastic bottles graced the floor around him. “I don’t remember it being this messy,” George thought, while glancing at the towers of clothes placed randomly across his bedroom. He slowly sat up against the headboard of his bed, facing the desk in front of him. His eyes wandered across the surface until he spotted the jar standing alone next to his keyboard.  
George’s eyes widened at the realisation. “spider-Dream!” He had forgotten to throw out the ugly, eight-legged creature before going to bed.  
“I’ll give you freedom soon, I promise.” He said out loud, like it could hear him. “Not before I have a shower though.”  
*  
The hot water danced gracefully over George’s pale skin, attempting to wash away the dream that haunted his mind once again, but the feelings were overpowering and clung to him like a deadly disease. He had just settled into the water when the violent buzz off his phone pulled him from his one moment of peace in the day. He stepped out, water dripping down his body and picked up the phone that read “Dream is calling” on the screen.  
“Hi Dream.” He put the phone on speaker and placed it down on the wet counter next to his shower from all the condensation. “Hi George.” Dream’s voice sent shivers down his spine, he wiped the foggy mirror his reflection looked just as bad, maybe even worse, from the last time he had a shower. “You're not busy, are you?” George looked at the unused shampoo in his shower. “No, I’m free.” He Lied while grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his bottom half. “Okay good,” Dream hesitated from the other side of the phone.  
“Because I need to talk to you about something.”  
It was probably nothing, but those words made anxiety surge through George’s veins, Dream's serious tone didn’t reassure him either. “Okay,” he opened his bathroom door and wandered into his bedroom. “What about?” George arrived at his desk and balanced the phone in between his shoulder and ear while picking up the jar with the spider in as he waited for Dream to reply.  
“It’s nothing serious, just something I need to tell you.” He put the phone back on speaker and placed it on his desk while he took the spider over to the window. “Okay.” He said while opening the window, being careful as not to drop the jar that was balanced in one hand. “Are you ready?” Dream said, George glanced at the spider. “Not yet, I’m throwing the spider from last night out.”  
“You haven’t thrown it out yet?”  
“No, I forgot I just went to sleep,” he smiled while glancing at his phone. “It was a late call.” He continued. “It was.” Dream answered seemingly blunt. “Let me know when you're ready.”  
George stuck the jar out the window and flipped it around letting the spider finally free.  
“I’m ready.”


End file.
